


Teaching Vista

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Superheroes, Teaching, Underage - Freeform, Yuri, condescending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glory Girl was planning on teaching a lesson to Vista about making doe-eyes at her boyfriend. But she hadn't realized just how little idea Vista really had about what went on in the bedroom. Obviously that means GG should teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Vista

“Knock, knock. Anyone here?” I looked around the Ward’s common room, but it was deserted. Perfect. Moving between the couches and chairs strewn across the room, I made my way to the corridor on the opposite side. Walking down it, I quickly found Vista’s room, and knocked on the door. I waited for thirty seconds, but there was no answer. I knocked again, and when that didn’t work, opened the door.  
  
Vista was sitting away from me, facing her computer. She had headphones on, and was wearing street clothes. I walked into her room, softly shutting the door behind me. I could see that she had some pictures of Dean pulled up on her monitor. I noticed that one of the pics had me in it, kissing Dean. _Well, I was coming to talk to her about it anyway._ I reached out and shook her shoulder.  
  
“Vista! I want to talk to you.” She yelped and jumped a little, before turning around to see me, yelping again, and turning back to close the pictures she had open. This just revealed the pictures of other, naked men she had pulled up. She yelped even louder, and mashed the power button for the monitor off, before finally turning back to me and yanking off her ear buds. Her cheeks were a fiery red, even deeper than Dennis’s hair.  
  
“Glory Girl! What the hec- what the hell are you doing, barging in here! This my room, and you can’t just-“ I waved her off.  
  
“Calm your tits, I wanted to talk with you.” She shut up and tried to glare at me. On her face though, it just ended up being an adorable pout. Everything about her was adorable really, the way she tried so hard to be a grown-up, her chubby little cheeks, her high-pitched voice… She was really damn cute, and I was thankful that Dean preferred a full figure in his women. Or rather, woman, given what I’d do to him if he cheated on me. I moved to the side, and leaned against her desk, turning my aura to awe. It wasn’t the best emotion for the situation, but I didn’t have the control to make a better one.  
  
“So, Missy. I know you have a crush on my boyfriend.” Her fading blush came back, and she looked down at her lap. “Now, I understand why. He’s smart, and caring, and rich, and a superhero. Even though we’ve split up for right now, in a few days we’ll be dating again. Why do you think that he’ll start paying attention to you now? He hasn’t before.”  
  
Her flush this time was anger more than embarrassment. “So? I’m a grown woman. It’s logical that he should be attracted to me. I’m getting more developed every day-“ I cut her off laughing.  
  
“You, developed? Honey, I’m developed. Battery’s developed. You? You’re just two peas on a board. Anyway, do you seriously think you could please him? I bet you don’t even know how to masturbate.” I smiled as Missy spluttered for a minute.  
  
“Of, of course I know how. You put your hand down your pants and, and…” I nodded in satisfaction.  
  
“That’s what I thought. Oh sweety, you really are too adorable. Tell you what, I’m feeling generous today, so I’ll show you how a _grown-up_ takes care of herself. Stand up.” While a look of confusion passed over Vista’s face, she did so. I took a long step forward and grabbed her, swinging around so that I ended up on the chair, and she ended up in my lap. She fit quite nicely, her head not even coming up to my chin, and her body was small enough I could hug her if I wanted. She struggled briefly, before I wrapped my arms around her and held her firm.  
  
“Glory Girl, what the hell are you doing?”  
  
“I told you, didn’t I? I’m going to show you how a real woman takes care of herself.” I pulled her up against me, so that her back was pressing against my breasts. My nipples were getting hard, and pressing against my bra, and the heat between my legs was building up.  
  
“Do you even have breasts, honey? Let me check.” I pulled up her shirt, baring her to the empty room. My fingers slid up her sides, passing over some scars on her torso. Finally, I reached her chest.  
  
“Oh, sweety, there’s nothing here, see.” I covered her breasts with my hands. Both of them easily fit in my palm, and I pressed down, massaging them as I talked. Vista groaned, and her head rolled back against my neck.  
  
“So- so what? Not everyone needs to be a boob monster like you, _Victoria_. I’ll grow _pleennnty_ ” her voice raised then cut off as I pinched her nipples. She was starting to shift on my lap, which produced some interesting sensations on its own. Combined with how I was domming such a sweet, pretty girl, I was going to need a new pair of panties after this.  
  
Vista started to gasp as I kept on playing with her breasts with one hand, while the other worked its way over her body. As I traced patterns on her stomach, I lowered my head so my mouth was next to her ear. I could see brown strands of hair poking out from under her blonde wig. I started to whisper to her, my breath stirring her hair.  
  
“You don’t even know how good it feels, do you? Letting the air run over your body as you pull off your clothes, knowing that someone could come by and see you. Then letting your hands run up your thighs,” I started doing so, making Missy’s breathing get even heavier, “until you finally arrive at your secret place. Oh, it feels so nice to cup your pussy in your hand,” Missy moaned as I did so, “knowing what’s about to happen.”  
  
I stopped pinching her nipples, instead just slowly rubbing her breasts. Her nipples were rock hard now, and pressed against the palm of my hand. “Now, your lower lips, and my, aren’t they wet already, feel good, but just rubbing against them won’t get you far enough.” My lower hand pressed against her pussy, and Missy’s hips rocked forward to meet it. I could feel her arousal soaking through my fingers as I held my hand there.  
  
“Your lips and stuff feel best when someone’s fucking you, because their dick catches your clit at the same time. Mmm, when Dean pushes me onto the bed, and fills me up, oh my, it’s amazing. Feeling him force me open, while his dick rubs against my clit with every thrust, as he peppers my neck with kisses… Oh, it feels divine.”  
  
“But a little girl like you isn’t going to get that. No, you’ll be using her hands for a long time.” Vista growled at that, and I shut her up by nipping her earlobe. She squeaked and arched her back. “So you’re going to need to know how to take care of yourself just by using your fingers. Your clit is your magic button. Just press down on it and watch the fireworks.” I started stroking her clit with my thumb.  
  
“What’s your way, huh, Missy? Is it soft circles?” She tensed as I rubbed her. “Or fast lines?” I started doing X’s across her clit at a faster pace  
  
“Oh God, Vicky, please, please.” Her head was twitching from side to side, and her legs were jittering as I teased out her reactions.  
  
“Or maybe hard fast lines…”, I pressed down and kept up the pace. Missy started shaking her head at that.  
  
“No, no, please, it’s too much.” Relenting, I let off the pressure, and resumed the fast lines. I could tell by the twitching in her limbs that Missy was getting closer to the edge. For that matter, so was I. I really had no idea something like this could be so erotic, even without any of my sweet spots getting touched. Missy kept on trying to raise her hands, presumably to grope her own breasts, but I quickly let go of her chest, and grabbed them.  
  
“Nuh uh, you can show me what you’ve learned later. But this demonstration is still going on right now.” Pushing her hands back down, I reached back up to massage her right breast, just as I also stopped rubbing her clit for a second and pressed _down_. Missy half screamed, half groaned, as her limbs shook like saplings in a storm. I stopped rubbing her, and just held her as she quaked in my arms, as her back arched, and half formed words escaped from her lips. Finally, she calmed down and slumped in my lap.  
  
“And that is how a big girl masturbates, Missy. Usually, I take an hour, and get two or three orgasms out of the deal, but a tiny thing like you shouldn’t push herself.” Vista gave a little snarl that sounded like it belonged to an angry puppy instead of anything threatening.  
  
“Oh sweety pie, you are just too adorable. Next time I’ll show you how to use a vibrator.” Missy gave a sound that could have been agreement, or could have been a sigh. Tightening my arms around her, I started going over what else I should teach her.  



End file.
